


Being Alive

by HopelessOkina



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Autistic Jack Spicer, Canon Autistic Character, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Found Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessOkina/pseuds/HopelessOkina
Summary: Jack finds it hard to talk with words, with Wuya however, he finds he doesn't have to.Drabbles exploring Wuya and Jack spicer both individually and together.





	Being Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack found it hard sometimes to really articulate what he meant to say.

Jack found it hard sometimes to really articulate what he meant to say.

The words just wouldn’t, _couldn't_ come to him when they needed to. Within the glossy mists of his brain they’d simple drift away and he was always left there ever standing open-mouthed like an idiot or with his head resting in his palm, like a crude parody of ‘The Thinker’.

As a kid he had often been called things like ‘slow’ for this or even shit that made his blood boil like _‘simple minded’_ and _‘obtuse’_. It had gotten so bad as a child, this teasing from both his peers, his teachers and even his parents that he’d simply stopped taking all together. Very few knew that Jack has been mute almost two years when he was younger; but he had.

The doctors told his mother that it was a product of trauma but Jack had seen it as a choice. A choice to simply shut his mouth and carry on with whatever project he was working on rather than scrambling his words to ask for help, or a drink. A coffee or a conversation.

“Here you go.” A voice from behind him caught Jack off-guard as a large mug of something sweet and delectable was placed on his work table by slim, cold fingers.

It smelled chocolaty with a wisp of coffee and the young inventor recognized it instantly as the blend of coffee he liked with a hint of dark cocoa powder to create a mongrel of a mocha. He loved them, but he rarely had the time to make them himself.

“Oh, thanks.” Jack turned and smiled at the surprisingly sweet gesture by the immortal, his surprise evident in his eyes.

Wuya looked down at him, with her own tired expression. It quickly turned to disgust.

“Ugh, don’t thank me, it’s fine.” she spoke before turning to leave.

Jack suddenly felt her motives highly questionable. How did he know the old hag didn’t drug the drink? Or cast a spell on it or something?

But of course, he didn’t really find the words to accuse her of such a thing. Quite tired himself from working on his projects, to open his mouth.

But Wuya seemed to know.

“You’ve been working a lot, so it seemed like you’d earned it. I can’t have my only minion work himself into dehydration, _anyway_.”

Jack couldn’t really respond but he showed his approval by trying to sip the boiling cup of dark oak. Almost comically so.

His body language, at this point, was far too familiar to Wuya. She knew what it meant.

“It’s ok,” she spoke on “I know what’s it’s like to not know the right words.”

And with that, she was gone. Jack was simply too tired to care what it meant and simply went back to work at his desk. Pencil and mocha in hand.

The cup’s content dripping lower and lower little by little as he worked. Jack made a mental note to gobble his pride up just like her, and thank Wuya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short collection of drabbles I'm writing at the moment while working on a longer Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction. Most of these drabbles exploring Wuya and Jack's mother/son relationship as no one ever does. Or even writes Wuya, to be honest. 
> 
> Also, if anyone's wondering the title is based on Patti Lupone's 'Being Alive' from her 'Don't Monkey With Broadway' Album / selection.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Have a nice day / night.


End file.
